Hurry Up and Save Me - A Rythian and Zoey Story
by Star of Roselight
Summary: It was requested. You liked the beginning. This is the sequel to Titanium. If you haven't read it, read it first. Zoey comes back to the blown-up Blackrock Stronghold, and sees a familiar scientist. Rythian/Zoey or Zoethian.


**So here is the very requested sequel! I was surprised how much everyone was requesting more of it. So here it is. I would like you to listen to the song Hurry Up and Save Me BEFORE you read this. I hope you can enjoy.**

* * *

**Before the nuke went off...**

* * *

As Zoey turned around, millions of things went through her head. What should she do? She was trapped, and if she tried to run, same aftermath.

"Oh! That's not good!" It was smoking now as she said that. No! She had to fix it.

"Rythian, I miss you!" She said. She might never see him again...

"Rythian, I need you right now!" Three more seconds. Zoey then realized something.

"Rythian, I love-"

* * *

Teep saw the panic of the surrounding area. He had long learned that animals could sense danger. But this was different. The nuke! Had Zoey somehow triggered it? Teep shunned the thought, and began to walk to his cave. When the ground started rumbling, his fears were confirmed. He quickly ran to Blackrock's "basement" and began making his way to the nuke.

On his way, gravel fell in his path. He fumbled pulling out a spade, but dropped it again. Shovels aren't made for dinosaurs. He quickly dug through anyway, and saw Zoey.

* * *

Zoey turned around to see Teep. Relief flooded her face.

"Teep! Greenman! We have to get out of here!" He nodded vigorously, and motioned for her to leave. The nuke turned white. Zoey and Teep were running for the exit, when it went off.

* * *

Teep had heard Zoey saying something from behind the gravel, but it wasn't clear. The nuke detonated at incredible force, blasting the both of them into the rock, semi-protected by the forcefield. Because Zoey hadn't closed the doors, the pressure blew out, and the forcefield gave way.

Teep hit his head rather hard, but wasn't knocked out. However, Zoey was. Her foot was caught between two rocks. Teep put her limp arm over his shoulder, and carriedüber to his cave. It was hard, and he almost fell over many times. When he got to the cave, he sealed it off with obsidian. That way, no radiation could get in. He put Zoey on the bed in the corner, and began to look for supplies.

* * *

Zoey woke up a few times in two hours, but would quickly fall asleep again. Teep was worried, but had luckily found food and medical supplies. It was going to be while before they left the cave. Thank goodness Rythian was safe in the Nether.

* * *

**Present Time...**

* * *

Zoey's ankle had been broken, therefore Teep had made a crutch. Zoey was awake, and stable.

"What happened? Oh, who cares, at least we're all fine, right Greenman?" Teep nodded, but then shook his head. "What is it?" Zoey said anxiously. Then she remembered. Rythian was in the Nether! "Oh! We have to get Rythian! He doesn't know..." She trailed off. How would she explain to him Blackrock was gone?

Zoey got up, but grabbed onto her crutch. It was a bit funny walking around with a stick under her arm, but she soon was able to move around. She walked to the obsidian entrance, and frowned. Did they have a pick? She turned around to ask Teep, but he already had one. He drilled through the hard, black mineral, and let the sunlight in.

Zoey looked outside, and saw the dust was still settling. It had been few hours, but the damage was evident. Blackrock Stronghold was rubble. Zoey hobbled over, with some help of her green friend. There, she spotted Lalna. What was he doing here?

* * *

Lalna was in shock. Zoey was...alive? He barely uttered,

"Zzoey? I-is that yyou?" It MUST be an illusion. Yet here she was, still managing to smile.

"Hello Lalna! I believe your nuke, um, exploded. What's up with that?" She didn't know. No. He had...yet she continued. "Well, now you can help us! You might have helped the three of us! Rythian won't be happy though. You might have to deal with him. But I'm sure we can work this all out!" This was Zoey. What had he done?

"I, I..." He could barely talk. She was alive. Rythian was dead. He had thought she was dead. He was responsible. His fault, his science, his nuke. He had destroyed all of this. For a precaution. He had told himself he would never use it. He became afraid. They were strong. Too strong. Now...was it worth it?

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked worryingly. She couldn't find out, she could never find out. He didn't want to kill her again.

"Nnothing. I-I just came, came to, came to apologize. For, for everything." Some part of him was screaming to tell her. To destroy the last enemy. But he couldn't. He once had, had even liked her. But it was clear who Zoey loved. And he...

"Lalna? Do you want to help rebuild Blackrock? We could always use some extra help!" Zoey! Don't do this! Please!

"No." He finally spoke without stuttering. "I can't. I have other things to do." Zoey looks shocked.

"You broke it! I think you should at least do something." He couldn't help it.

"ZOEY! NO! I AM NEVER COMING BACK HERE! NEITHER IS RYTHIAN!" Zoey didn't get the meaning, but she was scared by the yelling.

"Alright, alright- wait, what about Rythian? He's coming! He's in the Nether, getting Blaze Rods! Rythian wouldn't get blown up!" He had done it. The string was pulled. He would have to say something. Quick.

"I know. He would never get blown up. He was too smart for that." Lalna didn't realize his mistake until he saw confusion on Zoey's face.

"...Was? Lalna...what are you talking about?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Zoey wasn't convinced.

"Lalna...what happend? What happened...to...to Rythian?"

"Zoey, I-"

"You killed him didn't you!?" Lalna saw an unknown fury in Zoey's eyes. "You killed him! You had to have your revenge! You couldn't be satisfied! Not with himalive and happy! What did you do!?"

"He killed himself! He thought you were dead! He loved you! He hated the thought of you being gone!" Zoey was different. This was rage. Completely different than a minute ago.

"YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE! YOU MADE HIM THINK THIS! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Zoey grabbed a sword Teep had been holding, now too shocked for words, er, movement. She attacked me as fast and as hard as she could.

"Zoey! Stop! Please! I wouldn't have done any of this if I had known!" He had left his Quantum Armour, and was defenseless. She would kill him. He knew it. He had deserved it. Then, a miracle happened.

"Teep! What are you doing?! STOP!" Teep grabbed Zoey's arm, and tore the sword out of it. Lalna quickly took to the air, to retreat to his castle, alone and empty once more.

* * *

Zoey stopped struggling. She understood now her head cleared. The cycle would have repeated. Death after death, war after war. It had to stop...but she couldn't. Not with what he had done. She would...would... Zoey burst into tears, and collapsed onto the ashen ground.

"He's gone... He's gone! Rythian! RYTHIAN! Come back! I miss you! I need you! I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

**I hoped that filled your expectations. Sorry it took so long. Now, go on. Oh, what am I doing! This isn't the end! Or, maybe, it is exactly the End...**

* * *

He woke up with no sun. It was dark. Something was burning, buried in his hand. He unclasped it. The crumbled, broken stone. He looked around, up into the world of darkness. Into the End.


End file.
